


Everything: a relation. Nothing fixed.

by crookedspoon



Series: Let your fingers do the talking [29]
Category: Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fan Characters, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Alone in her cell, Hack dreams of Harley.





	Everything: a relation. Nothing fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> For 10. "Fantasies/dreams" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes.

It has perhaps not been her childhood dream to become a super-villain, but growing up in Korogocho steered her onto that path before it became her conscious decision. Harley Quinn is a super-villain and Harley Quinn is _free._ Hack wanted to be free more than anything.

That wish, and the powers that granted her that freedom, ironically led to her incarceration in Belle Reve. Not that walls in a state-of-the-art prison could hold her. She can slip out any time she chooses. But she chooses not to. She chooses to stay close to Harley Quinn.

Meeting her has been the biggest achievement of her life, and getting to work with her will only prove to be so much more.

Harley Quinn! She can hardly believe it.

Hack now experiences the same prison life, eats the same prison food, sleeps on the same prison cots. It's not glamorous, but it's something they share. 

Burying her nose in her pillow, Hack imagines being able to smell Harley on it. They use the same prison-issue soap after all. She imagines Harley slipping under the covers with her, fingertips brushing along the length of her arm until they join Hack's between her thighs. She's so wet just thinking of Harley's mouth on her neck, and she clenches around her fingers. Only hers.

If she wanted to, she could follow the power grid to Harley's cell and appear in it, but they're not that close yet. She hopes that one day, Harley will allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from " Postface" by Henri Michaux, translated by Richard Sieburth.


End file.
